1- [4,5-dihydroxy-N.sup.2 -(10,12-dimethyl-1-oxo-tetradecyl)-L-ornithine]-5-(3-hydroxy-L, glutamine-6-(3-hydroxy-L-proline]echinocandin B having the formula ##STR1## (hereinafter Compound I) and useful as an antibiotic agent as described and claimed in application Ser. No. 374,416, filed Jun. 30, 1989 now abandoned, and in application Ser. No. 492,025, filed Mar. 12. 1990, now abandoned, is normally produced as one of the minor components on the cultivation of MF 5171 Zalerion arboricola ATCC 20868. By use of various media and/or other modifications, it has been possible to improve the actual yield of Compound I; nevertheless, it has heretofore not been possible to produce it in an amount to exceed Compound X of the following structure: ##STR2## Compound X is described and claimed in application Ser. No. 362,647, filed Jun. 7, 1989 which is a continuation of Ser. No. 105,795 filed Oct. 7, 1987, now abandoned. It is desirable to find a way in which Compound I can be produced as the major component.